KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missile
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Eternal Empire * '''Model: KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missile * Modularity: Yes - Warheads * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Fiberplast, Missile Components * '''Classification: '''Anti-Starfighter Missile (Air/Ground-Launched) * '''Size: Average * Weight: Average * Ammunition Type: '''1.91 Meter Missiles * '''Ammunition Capacity: 1 Missile per Launch Tube * Reload Speed: None * Effective Range: Long Range * Rate of Fire: Very Low * Stopping Power: Very High * Recoil: Low * Modular Warhead System: Basilisk missiles are designed to feature an easily changed warhead, using specialized equipment, allowing the missiles to carry any kind of payload as long as it conforms to a standardized form factor * Fiberplast Body: To reduce their sensor footprint, the bodies of Basilisk missiles are built out of fiberplast, making them slightly harder to detect and making it more difficult for targeting sensors to get an accurate lock on them * Target Tracking System: Basilisk Interceptor Missiles are fitted with an advanced onboard target tracking system which can use the missile's own sensors, or remote guidance, to track its target. This system is very difficult to disable by most normal electronic countermeasures, significantly increasing the accuracy of the missile * Packs a Punch: The Basilisk platform's modular warhead system allows the missile to carry some potentially powerful payloads and specialized payloads, which can inflict significant damage to a starfighter * Fiberplast Body: Basilisk missiles are constructed out of fiberplast overlayed onto a metal frame, which makes them harder to detect and makes it more difficult for targeting sensors to get an accurate lock on them, increasing their odds of hitting a target * One Hit Wonder: Designed to be launched from tubes mounted into hulls or attached to specialized racks, Basilisk launchers are single-shot weapons that can not be reloaded. Once fired, the tubes themselves need to be replaced with new, pre-loaded ones * Ion and EMPs: Packed with sophisticated sensors and guidance systems, Basilisk missiles are especially prone to the effects of ion or EMP-based weapons, which can disable them with ease * Fiberplast Body: Constructed out of fiberplast overlayed onto a metal frame, Basilisk missiles are not very durable against enemy fire and are easily destroyed even by small-arms fire Developed by military-industrial conglomerate Karavin Concern for the various branches of the Eternal Empire's military forces, the KC-101 interceptor missile system is designed to complement the other anti-starfighter and anti-missile defenses employed by the imperial military. Affectionately referred to as Basilisk by many in the armed forces, the KC-101 is fitted with a highly sophisticated target tracking system, which can use either its own sensors, or remote guidance to track its targets. The highly sophisticated system is difficult to counter by regular ECM countermeasures, which, along with the fiberplast bodies of the missiles that make them more difficult to detect and get a lock on, drastically increases the platform's successful hit ratio. The KC-101 Basilisk system is designed to use modular warheads, allowing them to be pre-configured to the users' preferences, although swapping out the warheads does require specialized equipment to be installed onto the ship or vehicle carrying it. Its highly efficient propulsion system gives it a remarkably long effective range, giving the system the ability to follow a target, or engage at long distances. Designed to be mounted into ship hulls or onto specialized racks without occupying much space, each launch tube is built out of lightweight plasteel and is intended to be a disposable unit, therefore it is not capable of being reloaded during battle, requiring specialized equipment to replace spent tubes with new, loaded ones. The missiles themselves are also relatively fragile due to their fiberplast bodies, being easily destroyed even by small-arms fire and are quite vulnerable against ion and EMP weapons due to their sophisticated electronics. The Basilisk is a highly versatile weapon which can be launched from space, air and ground-based platforms, which led to its rapid adoption, due to both its effectiveness and the simplified logistics of supplying a common type of missile to all branches of the military. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/kc-101-basilisk-interceptor-missile.130419/ Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Military Category:Navy